


Dead Skin

by QueenLilithQuinn



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Break Up, Drug Use, F/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLilithQuinn/pseuds/QueenLilithQuinn
Summary: Based off the song Dead Skin by Crossfade. Alcohol and drug use.Multiple references to the song.Female!OC x Vinny





	

How long had it been? Days, weeks, months? I can’t remember anymore.

Because of this, I lost my career in acting after I became too unmotivated to get out of bed and seek for roles to play. I lost my house because I ended up becoming broke after losing my job and ended up having to move into a small apartment with a few prized possessions.

People would’ve tried to help me if I didn’t live my life at the bottom of the bottle. Truth be told, people have tried but I was an angry, drunken mess; the last time someone tried helping me, I threw an empty bottle and told them “to let me fade away.” They soon gave up on me after that, after all, you can’t help someone who doesn’t want to be helped.  Besides, There was no use to being alive without the one to complete me. 

There was a couple of times where I thought things were going to turn around for me and everything might become better; but he would be mentioned or I would see him in my recommendations and I would sink back into my inescapable hole of self-hatred and depression. That’s when the demerol and alcohol would come into play; I would take the pill and down it with the alcohol. Within the hour, I would passed out on the floor (or wherever I was in my small apartment.) The reason why I do this? I’m just a thorn in everyone’s side and I hoped whenever my death came, it would give everyone peace of mind.

Sometimes, I just wished someone would recognize me for my minor performance in  _ Supernatural _ and would try mugging me, or better yet, blow me away. Sadly, enough, neither of those things happened. I didn’t look the same anymore. 

\----------

My last day was the one where I was actually happy. It was the day I planned because I knew his band was going to be performing at the club. I stayed and listened to the whole concert till the very last song. Luckily enough, I do remember the last song that was played; it was that goofy song “Scoot the Burbs”. I knew it was a joke song but it reminded me so much of Tom DeLonge from blink-182. 

At the end, I caught him leaving. He didn’t notice me at first until I said his name. He turned to look at me before a small frown tugged at his lips. He spoke with a sad, but yet, harsh tone.

“What do you want?”

I took a deep breath and said with a face, devoid from any emotion.

“I want to fix my mistakes. I wanna start over.”

He shook his head and let out a small sigh.

“I’m tired of love after you cheated on me with one of your castmates, I can’t forget what you did..”

That’s when he walked out.

Goodbye, Vinny.

  
  


\----------

No note to my family. Nothing. I wanted to get out of my dead skin and start as a whole other person but I couldn’t. What I did was unforgivable and I don’t blame him for hating me. I hated myself, too.

I went to the bathroom with a bottle of alcohol in my hand, where I would sit it down onto the sink, and I pulled out an orange pill bottle full of  phenobarbital. I popped the bottle open and poured about five in my hand. It was overkill, I know, but I wanted this everlasting pain to come to an end. 

I cupped my hand, put it over my mouth, leaned my head back, and dumped the pills into my mouth before picking up the bottle and taking a huge swig. 

I sat on the bathroom floor when the pills took effect. My eyelids felt heavy so I shut them.

Everything was black.


End file.
